With the recent development of information and communication technologies, a variety of computer systems such as smart phones, digital cameras, digital TVs, etc. have been introduced. For an efficient use of a computer system, a high-speed processor is mounted on the computer system according to a user's demand. When a high-speed processor is mounted on a computer system, a high-speed memory controller for supporting high-speed performance is also required.
In general, a memory controller receives a memory access request, for example, a request for reading data from a memory, a request for writing data to a memory, etc., from various processing units, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), a graphic accelerator, etc. in the computer system, and processes a received memory access request. For example, the memory controller may receive a data load request from a CPU, read data from a memory according to a received data load request, and return the read data to a processor.